Wasted Chance
by BrokeMachine
Summary: Owen has picked up on a new habit Jack doesn’t tolerate within his team. Dark!HeartBroken!SpiralingOutOfControl!Owen, Fatherly!Jack. Post Diane. Warnings: Abuse, Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Wasted Chance**

**Summary: **Owen has picked up on a new habit Jack doesn't tolerate within his team. This is a dark!Owen fic.

Post Diane.

Chapter 1

Lately, it wasn't enough to just simply get laid to ease the tension and loneliness that came with working at Torchwood. Especially with the blade that Diane had left deeply inserted in his gut when she had left, a blade that would twist and turn at every thought and memory of her. Since her departure from his life, he had built a barrier around himself - a fort big enough to even make the Great Wall of China look like a simple wooden picket fence.

He'd didn't care that the rest of team had noticed that he was moodier, quieter, much more reserved and distant and that he would come in almost every day for work two hours late sometimes still not quite hung-over yet. He didn't care or even dare to notice what that look behind their eyes said. He didn't care that they cared. All he wanted was to escape. Find an outlet out, because everything inside of Torchwood, _everything_, every screen, every cup of coffee, every plant and corpse reminded him of what he lost and what he couldn't have. Every bone in his aching body told him to leave, get out, nothing would be lost because there was nothing to lose; and he knew deep down that everyone else in the team were just as miserable as him. How could they not be?

He swiveled on the barstool to face the crowd, leaning an elbow on the bar while he held a glass of whiskey in the other. Everything in this pub was like new. The owners of this trash house did a good thing renovating the place. He took in a deep breath, feeling the energy of the early night. He hadn't stepped into this pub in months due to a little incident with another bloke that got him, to say the least, permanently kicked-out.

He vaguely remembers Jack that night at the Police Station as he laid in one of the cells semiconscious. He remembers noticing his ancient army coat first, then recognizing his deep voice and feeling sick to his gut at finally recognizing him as Jack turned to look down at him while he fought to keep his eyes open. That look alone that Jack had shot at him was almost enough to spay him, almost.

They never spoke of it and he was more then grateful at that.

But as he looked around the semi-new environment he felt renew with adrenaline, his eyes darted from skirt to skirt as they pranced around the place. He bit his lip as he notice a godly pair of legs and fallowed them up where he was met with a blessed face and piercing eyes staring back at him. He could feel a twitch from between his legs.

Quickly he downed his drink and smoothly made his way towards her. God she was much more gorgeous up close. He asked her for a dance, skipping the introduction, and her much smaller hand slipped into his offering.

The music was just perfect, and the environment calm. His arm was snaked around her waist and her head rested on his shoulder. At their proximity he could smell her and his muscles eased and relaxed to her movement. He felt at peace. That ice cold interior melt. He could have lived this dance forever. He didn't ever want to stop, he didn't ever want her to leave – but she did and that blade in his gut painfully twisted in his gut, again.

And he recoiled away.

"What's wrong?" She said looking up at him.

He looked back at her, anger edging his features. He didn't blame her. "Want to head back to my place?"

TBC

Thanks for reading.

Would love to hear from ya'll.


	2. Chapter 2

Wasted Chance

Chapter 2

Her skin was soft under his, she always was, her body supple and compliant. He pressed his lips to her neck and she her breast to him arching her back as far as possible, giving him access to her and him giving her access to a part of him he ever rarely allowed anyone to see, much less touch. He could imagine her natural red lips pressed against his forehead, breathing hard onto him as he took her, drank her whole.

He whispered her name wishing hopelessly she would return because he was falling apart without her.

* * *

It was that nasty stench of cigarette smock that woke him. He opened his eyes to see he was smothered in it.

"You finally up?" He heard a feminine voice say. A promising one night stand by the looks of it.

"What time is it?" He reached over to turn the digital clock that stood on his night stand as he attempted to clear the air with his hand.

"Midday, I'd say."

"Shit."

"You've got to be somewhere?"

"Yeah," he said turning to face her and finding it hard no to notice her pale skin, runny makeup and lips faded and smeared from the red, red lip product she had on just the night before. He couldn't say he hadn't expected that, after all it wasn't the first time it has happened to him. Waking up to find another regret on his bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning in. "Do me a favor."

"What's that?" She said breaking into a smile and releasing a lung full of smoke as she spoke.

He held his breath for a while as the smoke invaded his sight, letting it fade and forced himself from pushing her off his bed as those puckered ready lips moved in close. "Get out." He finally said, giving her a smile back as if all forgiven.

Her eyes widened, face red in shame and Owen noticed as ashes from the tip of the cigarette fell down to his sheets. And then it dawned on him. How could he be so rude? Where were his bedside manners?

"Please." He punctuated.

At that she jumped off the bed. "You fucking pig." She began, much louder then necessary. She quickly began looking for her trampy clothes as she continued to yell and he did the same feeling the early morning head ache that was usually reserved for when he stepped foot into Torchwood.

He only managed to slip into his trousers before he had had enough. "I'm sorry." He yelled back, startling the whore still. "What the hell do you want from me? Hm. Money?"

"You prick." She said picking up random objects and tossing them at him and before she knew it she was on the floor with the air pushed out of her.

"I said it as nice I could." Owen said from on top of her a hand in her hair and the other at her throat. Her eyes looked up at him wide with fear. And he liked that feeling, of her fearing him because god knew he was scared when he gave everything to her. "Get out." he said harshly into her ear.

He released her and he was knocked off by her swift hand and sharp nails.

Thanks again for reading.

Sorry the chapters are short, but hopefully it will bring faster updates.

Reviews would be awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Sorry for any out of character-ness

And please do enjoy

Chapter 3

All eyes were on him as soon as the door to the Hub rolled open. He grumbled to himself feeling the back of his neck burn hot as he moved to his station. He let himself fall on his chair and did nothing besides stare down at his keyboard. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps make their way towards him.

"Owen?" He heard Jack's voice refer to him.

"Working." Owen answered annoyed, rubbing at his head ache.

"No you're not. You haven't even turned on you computer. Owen?" Jack persisted.

"What?"

"Look at me." Jack said. Owen hesitated for a moment before moving his sight to look up at, Jack. His eyes hurt and he struggled to make him out from the painfully bright light behind him. "What the hell happened to your face?" Jack had gotten a hold of his chin and forced Owen to turn and face the rest of the team as he inspected three parallel scratches that ran down the side of his left cheek. Owen noticed the group all staring at him and before Jack knew it Owen had shoved him away and stormed off to the bathroom where he locked himself in.

"What the hell has gotten into him?" Ianto asked amidst the confusion.

"Meeting." Jack called out. "Everyone to the conference room."

* * *

Owen glared at himself through the mirror, staring at the ridiculous red scratches on his cheek. He dipped his hand under the faucet that he had let run and splashed some water on his face. He stared down at the sink as drops fell from his skin, pushing himself to slowly breathe in and out, taking in as much air as possible before releasing it. Expanding his lungs and slowly he could feel his shoulders relax.

He was fine now. He was beginning to feel the affect of the pain killers he took. He could almost say he was at bliss. Nothing was too bright and nothing was too loud and his head no longer hurt. Everything was perfect, just like it should always be.

* * *

"What do you suggest we do, Jack?" Gwen said, absolutely baffled with what she was hearing. "We can't just retcon him and send him on his merry way."

"And why not?" Ianto questioned.

"Because," Gwen began again leaning over the table with both her hands flat on the surface looking down at Ianto like he was an idiot. "We are family, Ianto. We look after one another. Not kick them out when they've gone to rote."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same. He's been getting sloppy. It's better if we let him go now before he ends up costing one of us our lives."

Frustrated with the situation, Gwen turned to look back at Tosh who had secluded herself to her own corner of the room. "Tosh, what do you think?"

Tosh looked up at her team nervously. She didn't want Owen to leave but she felt wrong defending him for the wrong reason. "I think," She began searching for words. "I think… Well, it'd be a little crude to just send him on leave without having done anything to help." She suggested feeling cheap.

"Tosh." Ianto cried out in disappointment knowing that her feeling for Owen had somehow disturbed her usually logical way of thinking. Tosh just gave him an apologetic look.

"Tosh's right." Jack finally said after a long period silence that caused the team to whip their attention to him. "We'll give him a chance, talk to him. If he doesn't change his habits, then we won't have any other alternative."


	4. Chapter 4

Eh, kinda took forever with this one. My apologies. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 4

Owen managed to make it back to his desk without causing a fuss. Probably, he concluded, because the Hub appeared to be vacant. He let his head fall back on his chair. Enjoying the silence and just in a couple of minutes he was well into falling asleep when…

"Owen?"

He had practically jumped out of his chair. He looked up to see it was only Tosh.

"Are you alright, Owen?" Tosh said with a mask of worry.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Owen said pushing himself higher up on his chair.

"Oh, I don't know," she began. "You came in late…"

"I always come in late."

"… and you've got scratches on your face…"

"It was a cat."

"… and I'm guessing you have a hangover."

"No, no hangover."

"You sure?" She asked taking a couple of steps closer to get a better look.

"Yeah."

"A cat?" Tosh said pointing at his left cheek.

Owen watched her worry about him wondering if this was her excuse to get close to him. "No," He began feeling that part of him that just wanted to run and hide show it's ugly face. "My girlfriend, she got a little out of control this morning."

Tosh's eyes went wide, feeling like a naked fool. She took a step back and nervously looked away. "Oh, your girlfriend always that nice?" She said trying to hide her own feeling by making a joke of it. "If so, I wouldn't want to meet her." As soon as it had left her mouth she had regretted it. "I mean," she said turning around and looking at Owen apologetically, "I would love to meet her, someday. I didn't really mean to… It's not like…" She trailed off at noticing Owen's bored expression.

"Was there something you wanted, Tosh?"

"No, nothing. Sorry to bug you." She said and left.

She was easy and he was invincible.

* * *

"… Claims her place is haunted."

"Bullocks." Owen laughed out picking up a tacky clay figurine of a fat baby angel.

"Something funny, Owen?" Gwen said glaring at Owen.

"She's obviously senile." He put down the figurine only to pick another semi-naked baby up and inspected it. Gwen did her best to ignore him for the time being.

"I've been getting no rift activity." Tosh said scanning around the site.

"How about last night?" Jack asked taking his time to look around for anything out of place.

"No, nothing."

"Senile." Owen repeated moving away from the stand packed with fat babies to look at a book shell that had also suffered the same invasion.

"Found anything, Owen?" Jack said stopping by Owen and glancing at the collection.

"Unfortunately, nothing you lot would find useful." He said turning to move away only to be held back by a hand at his arm. Owen glared daggers at Jack. "The women is senile, there's nothing of interest here and I just might feel this is a waste of time. Why am I the only one who sees that?"

"Owen, we need you…" Gwen said alerted by the situation and in desperate need for damage control. Her experience with the police told her this could easily get out of control.

"Why?"

"Owen." Jack warned.

"No body, no need for me. Now, get off." Owen demanded tugging at his own arm.

Jack let go, the door slammed shut and Owen was gone.

* * *

It wasn't long before Owen found himself sitting in a pub downing a mug of beer. Apparently the party was going to start early today.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Notes: No excuse for how long it took me to update.

"Hey there handsome." I beautiful lady simply said as she leaned in close to him. Her blond hair cascaded over her shoulder some strands falling between her youthful cleavage.

Owen turned to look at her. He noticed her pink glossed up lips, giving her credit for them at least being natural and not painted. "Hey." Owen said back barely interested and turned back to look at the nothing he was looking at.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You look tense."

"Tough day at work." Owen purely offered not bothering to look back at her. Hoping she'd go away.

He felt her hand come up to his shoulder and she leaned in and whispered to his ear. "I can make it better." Rubbing seductively at his back.

"I'm waiting for someone." He somewhat lied taking a drink from his whiskey embracing the burning feeling it had as it slid down his throat.

"I don't see her." She said pretending to look around before sliding into the seat next to him.

Owen looked around the room as well and automatically his eyes landed on a dark brunet on the dance floor. Her hips swaying side to side, long sweaty locks, drenched skin, and a red smile that remained unforgettable in his mind.

Lips where on his so suddenly, hands caressing his torso. He closed his eyes embracing the feeling. His arms locked onto her small waist pulling her in. His kiss suddenly became hungry, clinging onto every piece of skin that was hers. Tasting the side of her neck. Becoming breathless at her scent. Limbs becoming weak at her touch.

Her hands where at his chest, leading him – and he let her, hoping that it was back into her arms.

He could feel his back bump into a wall and his eyes darted open. Looking around he could see at a distance the recognizable club and bar. He could feel a mouth at his throat, blond hair tangled between his fingers and dread at his chest. "Stop." He yelled wondering how she managed to drag him to the back of the club.

"What's wrong?" She asked for the second time that night making Owen frown at her.

"You're not her." He said between locked teeth.

"I could be anyone you like." She purred slipping a hand past his waistband.

A knot formed at his throat. His heart becoming tight at knowing that she won't ever come back. "What you got on you?" He asked letting that hand think it's in control.

"What?" She asked a bit confused, still trying to work her magic.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he callously pushed her away. "What you got?" He desperately repeated.

She studied him for a second, slipping her hand out of his pants and searched within the confines of her bra, pulling out a small bag of tiny tablets.

"I would have shared." She said slipping it back into her bra.

"Let's go." He said grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her out of the club.

"Oh, adventurous." She yipped. "Where are we going, back to your place or mine?"

"You'll see." He said stopping at a parking lot opening the car door for her to get in.

He could see as she scanned his Mercedes knowing that that what she was after wasn't him. Her eyes weren't in love with him, her blue eyes barely even saw past his expensive leather and silver watch.

Her hand ran seductively over the Mercedes' smoky-black finish. She had a smile on her face like as if she had the winning ticket to the lottery.

"You know," He said stopping her before stepping into her magical pumpkin-carriage. His hand landing delicately on her arm, he leaned in close, the car door between them. "You are very beautiful."

She coyly smiled feeling like the Disney princess she always wished she would be someday. Letting him run his fingers through her blond hair she accepted his deep kiss.


End file.
